


【影日】霍格沃茨失忆记录簿

by queye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye
Summary: Hp背景，教授的日向和教授影山，视角古怪
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //失忆的日向教授带着一群叽叽喳喳的新生，还要面对一个天天对他黑脸的影山教授。他到底忘记了什么呢？  
> //影日only，OOC

//须知（虽然我觉得点进来的都是知道HP的）：

霍格沃茨是一所魔法学校。

魁地奇是一种巫师们骑着飞天扫帚参加的球类比赛。

麻瓜指的是不会魔法的普通人。

//原则上霍格沃茨新生报到不在冬天，私设（我就喜欢冬天）。

\------------------------------------------

上帝啊，霍格沃茨开学到底为什么要带这么多东西！

难以置信——魔杖、望远镜、黄铜秤、玻璃管形瓶甚至还要带两个标准尺寸的锡锅！谷地仁花推着载满行李的小推车站在站台上，冬季未尽的时节，车站的顶棚细雪融化殆尽，她急出了满头大汗。

猫头鹰把录取通知书和火车票一并送到了家里，纸质的车票印刷着金色的数字，明明白白地指示着九又四分之三站台，可是见鬼，世界上竟然有种这站台吗？

这个本应出现在数学试卷上的数字让新生仁花慌张起来。开学季本应有许多跟她一样的霍格沃茨新生，即使大家出于拘谨并没有穿上巫师袍仅仅是穿着麻瓜的衣服，但繁琐的行李能够让人一眼认出他们。但是，不幸的是，仁花在对角巷耽搁的那段时间里，大家似乎都已经坐上了火车。

而她根本不知道站台在哪儿。

火车站的挂钟已经要指向十一点，时针毫不留情地往前走，眼看着就会因为错过火车而被退学，仁花几乎能够想象自己的悲惨下场，身边突然有人问候：“你是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”

“你也是入学的新生吗？”仁花看见一个看起来跟她差不多大的男生，当然也许这个判断并不准确，毕竟对方虽然个子不高，却看起来比她镇定多了。男生橙色的头发异常显眼，穿的黑色衣物并不宽大，裁剪合身的制服被利落地收紧，而巫师袍被他取下来搭在了臂弯里。

他没有带任何行李，仁花意识到这显然不是入学的新生，可能是高年级的学长，男生冲她笑了笑，指了指前方：“九号和十号站台之间的墙就是入口，害怕的话，闭着眼睛冲过去就是了。”

旁侧的火车快要启动了，呼哧的声音里人群蜂拥而上，仁花被撞得东倒西歪，紧紧握住推车柄，等她好不容易站稳脚跟，指路的学长已经不知去向。而九号站台和十号站台之间——那可是货真价实的墙！

她在相信与怀疑中摇摆，身后传来大呼小叫的声音——

“阿月！快！我们要迟到了！”

匆匆赶来的两个男生，都推着行李推车，显然是入学的新生，他们毫不犹豫地往这里奔来。黄色头发的高个男生带着眼镜，另一位，正是大叫着“阿月”的那一位雀斑男生，看见踌躇的仁花，稍稍停步，示意她先进。

这下没得选了，仁花心一横，小跑往墙冲过去，风声被落在身后，检票栏也被远远甩开，即将撞上的时候她忍不住闭上了眼睛。预想之中的鼻青脸肿却并没有到来。

她什么也没撞上，眼前的黑暗重新光亮起来，停下脚步睁开眼，一个崭新的、从未见过的站台出现在眼前，老式的鲜红蒸汽火车静待启程，车头上写着“霍格沃茨特快列车，十一点发车”。墙上的牌子九又四分之三站台标志鲜明，仁花睁大眼睛：这是魔法世界的站台。

火车已经快要坐满，蒸汽环绕在空中，学生们吵吵嚷嚷地从窗户里探出头来，和站台上的家人告别，没关好的猫头鹰飞来飞去，被列车员呵斥。只剩下第14节车厢有空余的学生座位了，而谷地仁花并不是最后抵达火车的人，除了火车站那两个男生外，还有一个灰头发的高个子男生。

新生好像吃了巨人药剂一样高——假如真的有这东西的话，仁花局促地坐在巨人的丛林之中，战战兢兢地打招呼：“我叫谷地仁花，霍格沃茨一年级学生。”

好在大家都很友好，灰头发咬着棒棒糖，举起手自我介绍：“我叫灰羽列夫！很高兴认识你！”

“我叫山口忠，”有雀斑的男生很温和：“这是我的朋友月岛萤。”被介绍的月岛戴着耳机偏过头去，窗外似乎有什么值得研究的风景，仁花顺着他的视线看了一眼，发现并没有什么新奇之处。

“我差点就迟到了！”列夫摇晃着，说：“早上的闹钟不知道为什么没有提醒我。”

“我也是，不过多亏了一位高年级的学长指路。”仁花说。

山口有点惊讶：“高年级生？不会吧，我记得霍格沃茨不同年级是分开报道，新生报道最晚，按理来说只有新生会在今天去学校。”

“可是他穿的黑色衣袍好像就是学院的衣服......”仁花指了指另一节车厢：“而且不是还有一节车厢吗？也许是坐在那里。”

列夫耸耸肩：“不清楚，15号车厢也有可能是列车员们的基地。”

列车员的声音传过来，提醒还没上车的乘客抓紧时间，火车马上就要启程了。手表上的时针指向了十一点整，车厢轻微震动起来，就好似猛兽苏醒震动的胸腔，鸣笛划过穹顶，哐当的声音沿着铁轨铺满，列车在不属于伦敦的陌生原野上飞驰。春季的绿色还没冒头，石头拱桥被经年的雨水冲刷，行驶在弯道上仁花能看见鲜红的车厢，还有列车头上的蒸汽。

据列夫说，应该是据列夫听说的说，夜幕降临的时候这段火车旅程才会结束。仁花对于霍格沃茨了解不多，安心当一个非常捧场的听众，听列夫和山口说起上个圣诞节学院里似乎有一场战斗。

“我朋友圣诞节留校了！他跟着老师们一起迎战，还亲手制服了一个怪物呢！”列夫手舞足蹈地比划着，似乎迎敌的不是他的朋友而是他本人。

“好厉害！”仁花鼓掌。

“据说在老师的保护下没有一个学生受伤，”山口佩服道：“霍格沃茨有着魔法世界最棒的老师。”

“不过对应的期末考试也被迫取消了，”月岛也加入进来：“高年级学生提前开学考试，我不相信他们经过了假期还能记住任何东西。”

少年们很快说起了分院、魁地奇比赛、各种各样神奇的课程，仁花此前从来没有听说过，事实上她的家庭只有她一个有着魔法资质，收到霍格沃茨来信的时候大家都很惊讶。她撑着下巴对未来充满期待，还有今天遇见的那个高年级生。

不过这趟旅行似乎并不顺利，天色暗下来的时候，列车顶上传来轰轰的声音，新生们面面相觑，不知道是怎么回事。山口脸色发白地说：“听起来像有重物砸在车顶......”

仁花捂住嘴巴让自己不要尖叫出声，但轰隆隆的声音越发明显，让她想起小时候外婆吓唬小孩的故事里的巨怪。诚然那些故事是吓唬人的，但现在在魔法世界，似乎一切危险都没什么不可能，隆隆的声音就如同是巨怪的脚步声。

车厢剧烈地晃动起来，月岛被惯性甩得身体前倾，飞快地说：“列车停了！绝对是紧急停车才有这样的动静。”

其他车厢喧闹起来，列车员在走廊上把所有小孩赶回位置上，但这也只能制止他们不要乱跑，并不能代表安全。下一秒玻璃破开的声音就印证了这个事实——

仁花抱头弯下腰去，最近的窗户被砸破了，四溅的玻璃渣是铺天盖地的利刃，新生们不约而同地做出了同样自我保护的动作，同时从手臂的缝隙里偷偷看窗外到底有什么可怕的怪物。

当然他们很快就后悔了，那个臃肿不堪的生物实在不是常人能够接受的，眼看着它就要扒进火车，突然被人踩了下去。

来人踏着怪物的头顶利落地翻进窗户，扬起的巫师袍被浅薄的月光镀上银色，他把新生们护在身后：“吓坏了吗？”

谷地仁花觉得真是不可思议，当你以为不能够更惊讶的时候，上天总会让更离奇的事情发生！眼前站着的人就是那个给他指路的男生！

怪物咆哮这要继续进攻，天降的救兵拔出收纳瓶，打算结束这场战斗，却莫名其妙地愣在原地。怪物的手臂几乎要挥到他的眼前，他冷静地后仰避开这一击，“等等我忘记了收纳的咒语......”

新生们小鸡仔一样缩起来，大气也不敢出，好在霍格沃茨显然对学生是非常负责的，咒语的声音从车厢的另一头响起来，一个黑色头发的男人怒气冲冲地赶过来收拾了这个烂摊子。

“日向呆子！咒语都记不起来就不要冲这么快！”黑头发的年轻人同样穿着利落的制服，巫师袍上的标志使得列夫认出了他的身份，列夫打招呼道：“教授？”

橙头发的小个子兴高采烈地答应了一声，立刻遭到了新生们的质疑。“不要这种眼神嘛，我也是你们的教授，货真价实。我是日向翔阳，他是影山飞雄。”

可你看起来和我们差不多大，仁花心想。不过巫师的年龄和相貌并不能说有绝对的关联，或许日向翔阳只是长得年轻了些，他身上巫师袍的教授标志也同样证明这一点毋庸置疑。

现在这个年轻的教授，正在被另一位看起来凶巴巴的教授训斥：“我真不知道校长为什么会同意你来护送新生！”日向教授看起来有几分蔫耷耷的：“影山教授，虽然我们关系可能不是很融洽.......”

影山教授的脸上看起来更加不高兴了。

日向翔阳手忙脚乱地解释：“我不是说我讨厌你......我没有这个意思，多谢你帮忙......”但是这通解释真是惨不忍睹，月岛一脸头痛地偏过了头。日向大概自己心里也有数，干脆坐下来逃避问题：“我会反思的，不过显然新生们吓坏了，我留下来安抚一下他们。”

借口，明明是不想回去继续挨训。影山教授走后，月岛慢悠悠地说。日向翔阳一点也没有教授的架子，元气满满地恢复了活力：“啊我们之间也许有点过节，不过我也不知道有什么过节，每次面对他气氛都很沉重好像我夺走了他的妻子一样。当然影山教授没有妻子我也并没有干出这种事情......总之，我还是不要回15号车厢让他心烦了。”

“教授您是教什么课程的？”山口问道。

“我是飞天课的老师哦，你们要是想加入魁地奇队伍可以找我给你们训练！”在之前的闲聊中仁花已经知道，魁地奇是魔法世界中由巫师们骑着飞天扫帚参加的球类比赛，大家就像麻瓜热衷于足球与篮球那样，非常喜爱这项运动。

列夫比了比他们之间的身高差距，惊讶道：“看来实力和身高确实无关，我表哥也跟你差不多高，他已经是学院魁地奇的正式球手了！”

日向教授本来有些生气，但一下子又被吸引走了注意力：“哦？你说说他叫什么，魁地奇的所有选手我都应该很熟悉。不过也不一定，我实在是忘记太多事情了......”

“连咒语都忘记了？”月岛说话好像天生带着嘲讽，山口连忙扯了扯同伴的手臂。

日向教授笑着说：“确实，我这段时间失忆了。”

这段时间——仁花一下子想起来山口所说的学院战斗，“在老师保护下没有一个学生受伤”，但是老师们呢？

“最近还不太安全，学校才会让我们来保护新生啦。”火车呼哧的声音重新响起来，紧急停车的时间已经过去，夜晚的冷风往车厢里灌，日向得意洋洋地说：“我还是有记得的咒语的！盖特瑞弗莱彻！”

碎掉的玻璃窗变得完好如初，把寒风挡在外面。孩子们惊叹着摸玻璃：“一点缝隙也没有了！”大家坐到日向的身边去，想要知道更多关于魔法的有趣知识，就连看起来不屑一顾的月岛，仁花可以打赌，也绝对是在认真听他们讨论。

经过这么个插曲，他们抵达霍格沃茨的时间更晚了一些，日向教授把叽叽喳喳的新生领出车厢，和那位臭脾气的影山教授一起，护送着年轻的学生。

穿过狭窄的小路和两旁黑漆漆的树林，暗沉的镜子般的水面映着月亮的倒影，湖的对面是广阔的城堡，黄色的灯光在夜色里十分温暖，仔细看还能看到最高的角楼上蹲着巨大的鸟。日向教授正经起来确实也很有老师的样子，他招呼着大家四人一船组成船队，而影山教授在队伍的最后。

尖尖的小船破开水面，水痕像大雁一样整齐，夜幕温柔地垂到水面上，月亮的倒影被波浪搅碎，新生们沉浸其中，无人交谈，湖面上除了哗啦啦的水声，还有日向翔阳教授的声音。

“欢迎来到霍格沃茨！”

***TBC***


	2. 分院

迎新晚宴很快就要开始了，在那之前，重要的分院仪式即将进行。霍格沃茨分为四个学院：格兰芬多、斯莱特林、拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇。

学生们的课程、日常活动都与学院紧紧相连，他们的日常表现也将让学院获得、或者是扣除分数。学院的总分数将作为学院杯的评定标准，那可是霍格沃茨最重要的荣耀。

日向教授把孩子们交到一个被称作“冴子姐”的金色短发女老师那儿，学生们安静地听着冴子老师介绍各个学院。“分院仪式还有几分钟就要开始了，学生主管菅原老师会带领你们分院，我希望你们能够安分一点，不要在第一天就做出被扣分的事情。”冴子老师伸出食指，威胁似的点点学生们的小脑瓜。

等到大门打开的时候，孩子们不约而同地小声惊叹。高年级的学生已经坐在了礼堂里，四张长长的桌子上摆满了金色的餐具与高脚杯，不过现在它们都空空如也。礼堂上空是无数漂浮的蜡烛，还有穹顶上的星空，据说是魔法使得天花板变得如此神奇。

高年级生们打量着经过的新生，大家都对即将到来的学院新生充满期待。仁花看得忘记了脚下，踉跄地撞到了别人，在她看见对方的面容的时候停止了叠声的道歉。

天啊怎么是日向教授！

日向翔阳用兜帽盖住橙色的头发，低声道：“我已经忘记了我当年分院是什么情景了！也许我能悄悄再体验一次。”

可是，分院由一顶会说话的帽子决定，而分院帽放在所有教授的面前，高年级生也目不转睛地盯着那顶看起来破败不堪的帽子，众目睽睽之下怎么可能发现不了！

看着日向教授用食指抵在嘴唇上做出“嘘”的手势，仁花默默地保守了这个秘密，但这个时间并不会长久，也许下一秒他就会被学生和老师们发现。明明做坏事的并不是仁花，她却莫名其妙地紧张起来，浑身僵硬，关节活动起来能够听见咯吱咯吱的生锈的声音。

分院帽开始唱起歌，会堂报以热烈的掌声。菅原老师拿出了一卷长长的羊皮纸，被念到名字的学生依次走上前去，坐在四角凳上，带着那顶大大的、破旧的帽子，等待着决定自己学院生活的重大选择被做出。看起来分院帽并没有什么规律，有时候帽子飞快地喊出了学院的名字，有时候又要思考很长时间，譬如月岛萤带上分院帽的时候，沉默的时间比以往都要长。

所有人屏气凝神，分院帽的帽尖点了点，在长久的沉吟后终于说出了决定：“格兰芬多！”

格兰芬多的高年级生欢呼起来，被分到赫奇帕奇的列夫不满地嚷嚷：“月岛为什么能去格兰芬多！我也想去！我可是狮子一般的冒险家！”话音未落就被他身边的前辈夜久打中了后脑勺，夜久揪着列夫的耳朵说：“小子你还想到别的学院去闯祸？”

仁花现在对分院已经没有任何紧张感了，她悬着的心脏全部挂在了隐藏在学生中的日向教授身上，她神情恍惚地坐在四角凳上，就连分院帽在她的头顶喊出了“格兰芬多”也有些回不过神。学生的小圈子逐渐缩小，日向站在前面给她鼓掌，格兰芬多的高年级生为又拥有了一名新生拍着桌子，可是下一秒菅原的声音就响了起来——

“日向？你怎么站在学生里？”

天哪，整个礼堂陷入了无边的安静，仁花旁观这一切快要昏厥过去了。现在只怕是针掉在地上也能够被听见，仁花觉得大家的目光就像黑暗里的手电筒，不，是无形的箭矢，定到日向的身上。日向看起来居然并不很窘迫，他把兜帽取下来，摊摊手解释：“呃，我只是想再尝试一次分院。”

菅原把笑容收起来，故意板起脸说别闹了，但是这显然并没有任何作用，分院帽直接飞了起来，落到日向的头顶：“这不是日向翔阳吗！让我看看这一次把你分到哪儿。”

这场闹剧似乎才开始。

礼堂里的寂静不复存在，高年级的学生们爆发出来更为响亮的呼声，格兰芬多的西谷学长跳上了桌子，大声说道：“上一次是格兰芬多，这一次也绝不会有所改变！”

山口比仁花早一步来到格兰芬多，小声道：“他们说日向教授以前在霍格沃茨学习的时候就是格兰芬多的学生。”

“人不能两次踏入一条河流，”拉文克劳站起来了一对双胞胎，好在他们的发色完全不一样，那个金色头发的前辈指着分院帽，说：“这次应当做出不一样的选择。”

格兰芬多的田中龙之介揽着新生们给他们介绍：“诺，拉文克劳说话的是宫侑，那个说‘斯莱特林才是最优秀的学院理应选择这里的’是大将优，都是我们的劲敌。”

而灰羽列夫作为新生一点也不害羞，高声欢迎着日向加入赫奇帕奇，就好像这已经是既定事实一样，身边的夜久前辈也没有打断，看样子是统一战线。

仁花结结巴巴地说：“大家好像都很喜欢日向教授......”

“确实，所有学生都喜爱他，虽然日向教授出身格兰芬多，”正在解释的田中龙之介看起来面容和冴子老师有些相似，不过谁也没时间关心这个。“但他总是对所有学生一样友好，飞天技术也一级棒。这是我们和别的学院打嘴仗的资本之一，现在他们当然要赶紧把日向拐走……”

会堂如同沸腾的油锅，拍桌子敲碗的声音震天，学院的级长站起来论述各自学院的优秀，看起来像是辩论赛，新生们竖起耳朵能够听到许多学院之间的故事——无论是好的故事还是彼此揭短的糟糕事件。

骚乱在影山教授站起来的时候稍微平息了一些，田中和西谷击掌高兴：“稳了！”新生们一头雾水地问：“为什么？影山教授有什么特殊之处吗？”

“他也是格兰芬多出身，而且我可以赌一百个肉包影山教授不会让日向分到别的学院去。虽然他看起来有一点凶......好吧也许不只是一点，而且最近气压一直很可怕，你们要是想在黑魔法防御课上有一个好分数可千万要听话一点......”

田中的话很快被印证，影山教授拎起分院帽，帽子左右摇晃着说：“好吧有些选择重来一次也不会有改变，仍旧是格兰芬多！”影山把认怂的帽子放回菅原手里，风雨欲来的黑脸神情让日向也赶紧认错，乖乖离开学生们回到教授的位置上。

没能得逞的其他学院学生们叹气，又很快投入到新生的分院仪式中来。

猫又校长笑眯眯地欢迎了分好学院的新生，他甚至不需要借助魔杖，就让桌上空空的碟子里出现了各种各样的食物：猪肉、香肠、鸡腿、熏肉、薯条、西红柿浓汤......仁花抿了抿高脚杯出现的液体，未成年不能饮酒的原则在魔法世界也同样被贯彻，酒杯里只有果汁饮料。

晚宴的气氛活跃，大家聚在一起谈天说地，仁花看着同样被分到格兰芬多的山口忠和月岛萤高兴起来：“我们在同一个学院真是太好了！”就只有月岛不太兴奋，他对于格兰芬多勇敢的准则不屑一顾。谁也不知道为什么月岛会被分到格兰芬多，仁花心想，或许斯莱特林或者拉文克劳才是更适合他的地方。

***TBC***

//下一章：雨夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总之就是很乱七八糟，我尽量使没看过hp的也能看懂，虽然也不一定会有这样的读者存在、  
> 分院并不是完全按照Hp里面的性格、血统、选择之类的分的，纯粹是我瞎分的。


	3. 雨夜

霍格沃茨的课业并不轻松，当然了这句话是列夫说的，仁花对此没什么感觉，但还是点点头，心想幸好月岛不在附近，不然他肯定会嘲讽列夫的。

“那些魔药为什么有这么多种！而且剂量要求也太细致了，我明明放的也是水仙草根和艾草，坩埚炸起来直接烧到了我的刘海！”列夫看起来备受打击，他本来整齐的中分现在变得跟被猫头鹰啄过一样，短茬茬的毛发睡一觉就会翘起来。仁花赶紧安慰：“想点开心的事情吧，现在飞天课快要开始了不是吗？”

飞天课是学院合并上课，而且还是大家都喜爱的日向教授的课程，列夫高兴起来。唯一美中不足的就是天气，他们第一次上室外课并没有阳光高照，阴沉的云层压在霍格沃茨的操场上，让人疑心如果飞得太高就会飞到乌云里去，被落雷打中似的。

不过日向担心孩子们飞得太高摔下来，不允许他们飞到太高的地方。一年级生们大多数现在也只能做到离地面三英尺，扫帚总是不听话地和他们作对。

阴沉的天气一直持续到晚上，仁花一个人躺在床上，莫名其妙地睡不着觉，这是她来霍格沃茨的第一次失眠，在此之前她很少离家这么远、这么长时间。格兰芬多的宿舍是两人一间，但因为人数不够，她一人独住，现在房间里除了她自己的呼吸声什么动静也没有，沉寂得让人觉得有些发凉。

仁花穿着睡衣走到阳台，乌云遮蔽了月亮，她开始想给家里写信了。

开头大概会是“亲爱的妈妈，我在霍格沃茨学习了两个礼拜，这里的一切都很奇妙......”

家信只构思了一个开头，仁花遥远地看到了一个人影，她抽了一口气，跳起来翻行李箱。因为天气的原因，天文课一直没有上，带来的望远镜居然是在这种情况下起了作用，在黑漆漆的墨色里，那个晃荡在远方黑色的影子是日向。大雨将至的狂风把窗楞拍得轰轰作响，仁花在屋里原地来回打转，还是穿上了袜子和外衣，拿出了雨伞——

或许这就是独住的唯一好处，仁花苦中作乐地想，做坏事的时候没人阻拦。格兰芬多的公共休息室现在应该空空荡荡，但是出于她的意料的是，男生宿舍的楼梯上还站着一个熟人。

“我，我睡不着出来走走......”山口挠着头尴尬道，假如忽略他手里藏不住的黑色大伞，他说的话或许更有信服力。

仁花直接背了个包出门，看起来也和散步毫无关联，更像是离家出走或者夜半私奔。两人面面相觑，瞎话大概是编不下去了，同时开口：“我看见日向教授在外面......”

共犯基本达成，仁花谨慎地问了问：“我记得月岛是你室友，他知道你的行踪吗？”

“放心吧阿月不会告密的，但他觉得我躲不过楼层里巡逻的守卫。”山口刚说完，楼上飞下来一只猫头鹰，他惊喜地抬起手臂让猫头鹰停在他的臂膀上：“卡尔！是阿月的猫头鹰！”

好吧共犯成了三个，仁花有气无力地指出：“也许月岛只是懒得下楼。”

他们爬进通道，对着格兰芬多门口的胖大婶念出咒语，夜晚的校园夹杂在终于到来的暴风雨中，孩子们匆匆地在走廊跳动的灯光下踮起脚尖小跑，慌张得听见猫叫都要吓一跳。但这一路顺利得不可思议，路过的猫并不是研磨教授，巡逻的守卫没有发现这两个学生，平时转来转去的楼梯也安分地待在应有的位置。

霍格沃茨的大门只用一人高的围栏锁了起来，仁花轻声道：“这也太矮了，撑杆都能跳过去吧。”

山口指了指围栏上方的空气：“这是空气墙，会有看不见的警报，一旦有活物通过就会惊醒老师们。”

他们意识到自己不可能出去找到日向，这场行动实在太过冒失。束手无策之际，一直停留在山口肩上的猫头鹰突然飞了起来，往城堡高处不知道什么地方飞去了。山口着急起来，却又不敢大声呼唤，只能眼巴巴地看着。

“太糟糕了，我只能祈祷卡尔能自己飞回去。”

仁花突然神经质地拍了山口的肩膀，指了指已经出现在门外的卡尔。“这真是不可思议！”

“他肯定是从哪个通风口飞出去了。不愧是阿月的猫头鹰。”山口小声惊叹。这只猫头鹰冲两人示意了自己的存在后，就在雨夜里扇了扇翅膀，一头扎进了夜幕中。

雷声擦过夜空，雨水砸到地面的声音越来越大，为了避免被人看见，山口和仁花躲在一旁柱子的阴影下，心惊胆战地等待。

好在卡尔确实是一只聪明的猫头鹰，雨幕里逐渐走出来一个人，兜帽下是一张熟悉的脸、

“你们不睡觉乱跑。”日向抹了把下巴上不断坠落的水滴，看着违反校规的两个学生，吓唬道：“不怕格兰芬多被扣分吗？”仁花鼓起勇气反驳：“日向教授也乱跑，还不带伞。”

日向显然并没有真的扣分的打算，他把引路的卡尔揣到自己怀里，看了看围栏：“噢，这需要咒语，但我不太能记得起来......”说着从兜里掏出了一张纸条，大概是用来记咒语的，但是在雨水的浸泡下字迹已经看不清。日向抖了抖废弃的纸条，惨淡的事实摆在他们面前。

看起来一时半会是进不来的了。山口把黑色的大伞撑开，从围栏上方扔过去。仁花翻出自己的背包，里面装了两张毛巾和热水。

日向歪着头把伞柄夹住，胡乱地用毛巾擦了擦头发，给卡尔也擦去了羽毛上的水，打了个寒战：“虽然你们违反校规了，但是谢谢。我只是去魁地奇场地旁边的山坡上走一走，这真是太狼狈了。”

“为什么要出门。”山口踌躇着问：“今天的天气并不是很乐观。”

“我也没想到会这么糟糕。”

日向拧开热水壶的盖子，沉默了一会，说：“我是摔在那片山坡上失忆的。我总觉得......总觉得自己忘了什么不应该忘记的。”

雨水哗啦啦地砸在那把黑雨伞上，伞骨东倒西歪，日向赶紧把伞柄握紧，呼了口气，慢慢地、轻声地说：“失去记忆以来，我的朋友们都没有因此而远离我。但过去仍然很重要，失去了那些好像我就不是一个完整的我了，我还是想要想起来，无论过去是什么样的，记忆都很重要。”

孩子们谁也没接话。失忆之中经历并不是人人都会有的，仁花设身处地地想象了一下，只要有一点想起来的希望，她可能都不会放过。

卡尔在日向怀里扑腾起来，日向似乎被雨冲刷的脑子清醒了一些，“我跟你们说这些干嘛......”懊恼的话说到一半，他突然转了语气急促道：“快，你们快躲起来！”

山口和仁花并没有一刻放松自己的警惕，听到日向的警示他们没有多问也没回头，飞快地躲到柱子的阴影下。刚刚藏好，就听见脚步的声音响起，同时响起的还有影山教授的声音。

“日向？”

日向翔阳把卡尔和毛巾裹起来，背到身后，扯出一个笑，大概是想给这位不知为何一直看自己不顺眼的教授一个客气的招呼。

“笑这么难看就别笑了，”影山并不领情，看起来非常生气，“半夜游荡，你还带了伞都被淋成这样？”

日向自然不能说这是学生的伞，他支支吾吾地含混过去，趁着影山打开大门赶紧进来，催促着回去：“我立刻回去冲澡。”

影山教授哼一声，转身回去。而日向悄悄落半步在后面，在拐角处把藏在衣袍里的猫头鹰放出来，卡尔顶着毛巾飞到山口怀里。孩子们被吓了好大一跳，顿时不敢造作，猫起腰来溜回格兰芬多的塔楼去了。等回到格兰芬多的休息室才站在楼梯上交谈了几句。

山口：“日向教授是怎么知道影山教授来了的？他的视线会拐弯吗？”

“可能是有什么特别的方法吧......”仁花不确定道。“影山教授的出现也很奇怪不是吗，这么大的雨他不可能想要出门。”

“或许只是路过。”山口挠挠头，想起自己的伞还落在日向教授那里，需要改天再取回来了。

仁花打了个哈欠。卡尔在山口的怀里湿淋淋的，他匆匆表示要回去把小猫头鹰照顾好。天色也已经非常晚，道过别后仁花躺回床上，心里乱七八糟地想自己是不是也应该养一只猫头鹰，虽然霍格沃茨的收发室从来不会弄丢信件，但自己有一只宠物感觉会很不一样.....她翻了个身，在滂沱的雨声中陷入了黑甜的梦境。

***TBC***


	4. 留影镜

卡尔似乎感冒了。

月岛是这么说的，他的猫头鹰今早看起来恹恹的，多半是昨晚淋雨生病了。心虚的山口咳了一声，说医务室的昼神老师也许会有办法。仁花站在楼梯上回头问：“霍格沃茨居然是有兽医的吗？”

“是的，大家的宠物总是时不时会有这样那样的小问题。还有打架的，前段时间似乎有猫抓了一只宠物鼠，就被送到了霍格沃茨医务室救治。不过宠物之间的战斗总是很难评判什么......”山口刚说完，就感觉到脚底下晃动起来，“等等这是地震了吗？”

“只是楼梯突然动了，”月岛扒着楼梯扶手说：“这个转动晃得我胃里有点不舒服，简直像吃了味道糟糕的披萨一样。”

楼梯在空中转向，接到了一个他们从未去过的楼层，“咔哒”一声合拢了。仁花问着这是什么地方，但没有人知道。事实上来到霍格沃茨的半个月里他们对这所学校的构造不熟悉极了，教学楼里的暗房密室与机关还不见天日，大大小小的空教室毫无规律，不知道当初建筑师是怎么设计的。月岛站到踏实安定的地面上，发白的脸色稍微好了一点，说：“反正这不会是魔法史的教室，而魔法史就快要上课了。”

他们面前的是一个单独的空教室，没有与任何走廊相连，风穿过窗楞呼啸着，没开灯的教室看起来有些阴森，山口催促着往回走。

仁花正要返回，突然叫了一声：“日向教授？”

月岛和山口向教室一角看去，一面落地的镜子里果然是日向教授标志性的橙色头发。山口哆哆嗦嗦地站到了月岛身后，而仁花站在山口后面，一来二去居然是月岛站在最前方，他不耐烦地说着自己对这些东西没兴趣，却忘记了马上就要开始的魔法史课程，诚实地走到了镜子的面前。

镜子靠在一个巨大的货架上，镜面落着薄薄的灰尘，看起来至少有几个月没有人使用过这面镜子。月岛不肯用嘴去吹，拿出来一本书扇开了灰，让里面的景象更清晰了一些。

“我听说霍格沃茨有厄里斯墨镜，能看到人心中的渴望......”

仁花反驳了山口：“但我们都看见了一样的景象，难道我们会有相同的渴望吗？这肯定不是厄里斯镜。看起来更像是镜中世界......”她声音低下来，被自己吓到了，说：“日向教授不会是被吸进去了吧......”

这个猜测委实可怕，月岛凑近瞧了瞧，山口赶紧抓住月岛的帽子提醒他不要掉进镜子里去，月岛手握成拳抵在下巴上，思考着：“不是，虽然日向穿着和现在差不多，但是窗外挂着圣诞环，镜子里面是圣诞节前后。”

仁花说：“也许镜中世界还有时间差？要不然我们还是去看看日向教授现在在哪儿吧。”

“不用看了。”

门口突然出来另一道声音，却并没有人影出现。山口吓得往后一退背脊撞到了镜子旁的货物架上，架子不稳地晃动起来，大大小小的箱子和书本往下掉，轰隆隆的声响持续了好一会，灰尘铺了满屋，新生们被砸得东倒西歪，呛出眼泪。

一只猫叹着气踱步走了过来，那是一只黑黄相间的猫，在魔药课上他们曾经见过。墙上的影子不断拉长，从不及膝盖高的黑影变成了瘦长的身影。

仁花被灰尘呛得咳嗽不止：“研、研磨教授。”

兜帽下金色的发尾垂到肩头，研磨教授看起来总是一副不太精神的样子，黑袍穿在他身上真有种幽灵的错觉，因为他总是不爱说话，连走路都悄无声息。“那是留影镜，会保留过去的一段景象罢了。你们......”

仁花刚想解释他们不是故意闯进来的，就看见研磨教授皱了皱眉。“那个戴眼镜的高个子，把人扶到医务室去。”

坐在地上的山口显然是扭了脚，研磨并不想亲自去扶，打量了他们三人：“我会替你们三个向赤苇请假的，现在都去医务室吧。”

“啊？”仁花刚想说她并没有受伤，手臂上就火辣辣地疼痛起来，擦伤的血痕现在才被感知到。

他们很快就见识到了刚才还在讨论中提到的兽医——昼神幸郎。躺在床上的山口伸着伤腿，结结巴巴地问：“现在魔法界的医生是什么都医吗？”

还是说医生们都身兼多职？

昼神身材高大，好脾气地解释：“白布出门了，你这只是个扭伤，我来处理也没有问题......”

但是月岛似乎并不认同，眼看着要说出反驳或者可能是顶撞的话来，医务室的帘布被挑起，仁花目瞪口呆地看着走进来的女老师。她把外袍系在腰间，额头上有薄薄的汗水，在窗户透进来的光下盈盈发亮。昼神了然地让座，说：“清水来了，那就她来帮你吧。”

名叫清水的女老师坐到床边，从兜里掏出眼镜戴上，眼镜挡住了她长长的睫毛和黑白分明的眼睛，架在高挺的鼻梁上，仁花仅仅是旁观，就脸红得无以复加。

“真漂亮啊。”她心想着，不过一旁的月岛无为所动地望着天花板。

山口显然也有些窘迫，但清水动作飞快，在山口拒绝的话语还没说完的时候，她就拍拍手说好了。“之后要静养，每晚冰敷，减少走路。还有你小姑娘，”清水洁子转向仁花，冲她伸手：“我来给你包扎一下吧。”

仁花红成了一只煮熟的虾，弓着背哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手，清水挽起袖子握住她的手臂，仁花在快要自燃的时候，注意到了女医生手上的手链，脑中一下子想起刚刚的留影镜，日向虽然穿着和现在并没有什么不同，但是手上却多了一样配饰。

仁花指了指清水的手腕，问道：“清水老师，这是什么？”

清水熟练地把绷带缠绕好，打了一个漂亮的结，摸了摸手上的物件：“你说这个吗？这是平安符。上个圣诞节学院有一些危险，学生之间流传了好多求平安的手链，这是一个学生送给我的。”

“是每个老师都有吗？”月岛不知何时凑了过来。

清水摇摇头：“我不知道，不过你可以去问问田中龙之介，我这个是他送的。”说完她弯起眼睛冲仁花笑了笑：“之后不要沾水哦，快回去上课吧。”

但是无论如何赶不上赤苇老师的魔法史了，三位好学生走在路上叹气，希望能够通过看书把这节课的知识补回来。

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //这个平安之类的东西好像是在哈利波特三里面提过一句，但我现在已经翻不到书中的原句了。


	5. Chapter 5

春天把山坡上的草尖儿都拔出地面，远远望去绿意盎然，魁地奇场地也是如此。阳光好像提前知道了今天将会有久违的比赛，整个白昼都是艳阳高照，玻璃一样的蓝天云彩都见不着。

中午在饭堂时大家就己经按捺不住激动，格兰芬多和拉文克劳的学生嚷嚷着，簇拥着他们的球队。等到下午正式比赛的时候，所有人带着学院围巾，涌到魁地奇场地旁，旗帜挥舞呼声震天。

裁判是日向教授，这件事就像今天午餐吃了披萨一样理所当然，真正出乎仁花意料的是两位解说，分别是变形课的黑尾教授和天文课的及川教授。“这个解说组是不是......有点过于随意啊喂，真的不会影响场上比赛球员的发挥吗？”仁花忍不住问。

不知道为什么哪里都找不到山口和月岛，明明是这么盛大的比赛。此刻站在她身边的是学生主管菅原老师，还有列夫——这里是看台上格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇学院交接线，两片不同的色彩撞在一起，菅原用手挡着太阳笑眯眯地说：“这样会很好玩哦，解说是不会偏向任何一方的。”

正式比赛开始之前，应援的对决先行一步。宫侑毫无疑问拥有大批的拥趸，从他每做一个动作下面就会响起应援队的排山倒海地尖叫可以明显地看出来，而且其中很大一部分还是女生。不过主将看起来脸色阴沉沉地并不领情，甚至甩尾急停了扫帚，仁花依稀听见他说的是“shut up！”（闭嘴！）。菅原说这个措辞已经是宫侑很有礼貌的话语了，仁花捂着头不知道那群女生们图什么。场上的两只队伍已经整装待发，格兰芬多的田中和拉文克劳的宫侑都站到了地面上，等待着比赛开始。

日向开球，游走球飞快地窜了出来，金色飞贼跑了没影，日向抛出鬼飞球后像一粒烟花或者说炮弹，窜离了比赛场地。仁花看着日向仍旧有一些担心：“菅原老师，日向教授还记得魁地奇规则吗？我我我地意思是他曾经是经验丰富的裁判，现在......”

“没问题哦，他很擅长。况且日向已经渐渐回忆起不少事情了。”

“诶！”这下本来在为比赛挥舞手臂的列夫都看过来，仁花抓住机会问道： “能说一说当初日向老师是为什么失忆的吗？”

“这不是什么秘密，”菅原耸耸肩陈述。圣诞节的时候有一群巫师想要攻击霍格沃茨，伤害到了学生。不平安的时光直到最后笼罩在霍格沃茨上的乌云消散才过去。“不是比喻，当时确实有实实在在的乌云，是日向和雷鸟——就是塔楼上守护霍格沃茨天空的鸟——一起冲进了那团充满了混沌与咒语的云层中，驱散了它。不过日向不知道在其中遭遇了什么，失去对扫帚的控制摔了下来，就什么也不记得了。”

菅原正在给他们指日向从空中坠落的地点，场上突然爆发出欢呼声。“这已经是西谷挡下的第五次进攻了！格兰芬多的守门员，简直是铜墙铁壁。”格兰芬多的学生们开始大叫“守护神”这样的称号，列夫的注意力立刻被场上焦灼的比赛吸引走了，只有仁花还在追问：“那日向教授是会自己慢慢恢复所有记忆吗？”

菅原撑着栏杆说：“不一定，日向可是一点都没有回忆起来影山呢......”

谈话间场上比分有了变动，宫侑和宫治不愧是默契的双胞胎，在格兰芬多严密的防守下进球了！看来宫侑的女粉丝多还是有原因的，场上的表现确实非常帅气。

解说用不正经地语气地猜测着他们或许还会是今年的最佳搭档得主，菅原“啊”了一声：“说起来最佳拍档这个奖项还是影山和日向开创的，也不知道日向什么时候能够想起来。”

列夫显然对魁地奇相关的话题更感兴趣，注意力又被拉了回来，问道：“日向飞行技术那么好！速度快又敏捷，居然不是找球手吗？”

“日向在做找球手之前担任过很长一段时间的追球手，和影山搭档。在有一年决赛对阵斯莱特林的时候，他们队伍的找球手开场受伤，当时大雨倾盆，日向和影山在一个小时之内把分差拉到了一百五十分，在对方找球手快要抓住金色飞贼的时候进了最后一球，你难以想象场上的欢呼声音！”

“那，那这么说影山教授和日向教授关系应该很好吧......”

“他们就是天天吵架又形影不离。”菅原做了个总结。这个结论可是和之前仁花看到的听说的隔了不知道多少辆列车的距离。然而当事人之一还对此什么都不记得了。

***

今天场上的比赛非常精彩，不过仁花的心早已飘到不知道什么地方去了。等到仁花回过神来的时候比赛已然结束，格兰芬多以微小的优势赢得了比赛，球队成员正勾肩搭背地欢庆着走出来，仁花踉跄着向前了几步，在还没有做好心理准备的情况下站到了田中的面前。

“田中前辈！我有话想对你说！”虽然知道这位前辈是直率爽朗的好人，但仁花仍旧犯憷。后面的队友大笑着调侃田中，仁花才反应过来这个场面多么尴尬，顿时耳朵发烧，要是山口和月岛在就好了，他们到底跑到哪里去了。仁花心想着，没注意到田中也一脸复杂同手同脚。

田中深吸了一口气九十度鞠躬大声说：“对不起我已经有喜欢的人了！”

仁花紧张得浑身僵直——当然也有尴尬的成分在里面，手势一通乱挥：“我我我不是那个意思！！！”说着也赶紧一个大鞠躬，差点撞到前辈的脑门上。

经过一番语无伦次的解释，田中才知道了仁花只是来问平安符的。他拍了拍胸口：“我可是前辈！当时所有的平安手链都是从我这边传入学校的，你说你想要找什么样的？”

“我看到清水老师的手链......”

田中前辈差点被口水呛道：”咳咳咳，那个，那个没有相同的......“这个看起来凶巴巴的男生居然脸红了：”那是特制的。”

“我不是想找清水老师那种手链，”仁花把衣兜里自己按照记忆画出来的图片摊开，展平上面的折痕，递到田中眼前：“我想问问有没有这种样式的。”

田中龙之介摸着下巴，说：“诶这种啊......嗯……校园里的平安手链都只有一根绳，你这个是两根绳双线，我没有见过。怎么了有什么难题吗？说出来前辈一定会搞定的！”田中信心满满，仁花赶紧胡乱笑着，支支吾吾地混乱搪塞了几句跑开了。

***

独自面对高年级真是太可怕了！仁花脚步发虚地回到格兰芬多的休息室，壁炉旁的小沙发被绿植挡得严严实实，很有安全感，虽然此刻休息室里并没有其他人，仁花还是出于习惯想去坐那个小沙发。

不料拨开叶片里面坐着的就是她找了一下午的人——

山口和月岛！

“你们去干什么了？”仁花打量着他们，山口现在还脸色苍白，额头上冷汗 没暴露了他缓过神的事实。

月岛谨慎地看了看空荡荡的休息室，轻描淡写地说：“我们去了趟禁书区。”

这话说得就好像他们只是去对角巷散了个步！其实是去抢劫了巫师银行吧！仁花一把捂住自己的嘴，把将要出口的尖叫咽回去，瞪大眼睛看着月岛。月岛一脸理所当然，逻辑清晰地分析，“魁地奇比赛会把所有人集中到草地上，图书馆没人，防守比夜晚还要薄弱，这是最好的时机。”

“听起来你好像夜晚还去踩过点......”

月岛把手里地一沓纸张递出来，说：“失忆的咒术校长他们肯定是能够解开，毕竟每年对麻瓜都要大量使用。而日向的症状大家束手无策，我怀疑失忆是摄魂咒这种恶咒的作用，就去查了相关的所有资料。”

“哇这么多，”仁花翻看起来，山口坐在沙发扶手上，虚弱地坚持夸赞自己的发小：“这可都是阿月看了一遍回来默写出的，要不然我们肯定被抓住了。”

仁花还以为月岛对这件事情一点也不关心呢！听起来都替他们感到后怕。资料虽然文字挺多，但大多数并不是有用信息，估计月岛来不及总结精简就直接强行记忆了。仁花飞快地找出了重点：“只有阿兹卡班监狱的摄魂怪有这种作用，摄魂怪并不是使用的咒语，但有一种方法可以接近那种效果.......”

山口指着纸面上仿摄魂咒最重要的原材料，说：“冥想石来自玫瑰之渊，是制作冥想类宝物的原材料，当初我们在留影镜看到的日向手上带的会不会就是......”

仁花又一次翻出自己画的手链图，月岛凑过来看了看：“这也没法分辨啊。”

小个子女生突然想到了什么，原地跳起来，撞到了壁炉上，痛得眼睛眉毛和鼻子赶集般凑到了一块，她在山口的询问中捂着后脑勺，复述了今天菅原老师和田中前辈说的话。

“我想，我们应该去找一趟影山教授了。”

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //我怎么还没写完  
> //虽然感觉格兰芬多这一场并不能赢下宫双子啊，就当是我的私心吧，守门员西谷真的会很帅！况且要面对心情不好的高年级（看起来大恶人）前辈也太为难仁花啦！


	6. 结束！

仁花和山口对拜访影山教授这件事情有些说不出的恐惧，总感觉对方住在长满魔法藤蔓的山洞或者吃人的古堡里之类的，被月岛一人给了个白眼：“先不说霍格沃茨没有那种地方，我们要拜访他的话肯定会是在会客室或者办公室见面啊。”

事实证明月岛说的一点不差。

黑魔法防御课之后他们拦住影山，年轻的黑发教授面无表情地说他现在有事，让学生先去办公室等候一会，而这就是仁花山口和月岛现在站在这里的理由了。仁花和山口小声惊呼着四下打量：“这是双人办公室诶！”

不过其中一个座位凌乱得似乎没有人近期使用，仁花偷偷抽出书本看了一眼，努力辨认扉页上像哥布林闭着眼睛乱涂的字迹：“日向翔阳！”另一边山口也有了发现，兴致冲冲地招呼仁花过来看，两人一起半蹲在一张照片面前。“是影山教授和日向教授的合照呢。”“看起来关系很好的样子啊。”

“喂，我说你们能不能不要像探险一样......”月岛无语地望着天花板，感慨到一半的时候办公室的大门忽然打开，山口和仁花立刻弹簧一样站直了，紧张又心虚地看着进来的影山教授，竭力装出一副他们什么都没做的正直样子。

影山飞雄丝毫没看出来不对劲，问道：“你们有什么事？长话短说，我马上要出发去霍格莫德。”

仁花顶着压力说完了他们的来意：“影山教授有知道日向教授圣诞节那段时间手上带着的平安手链是从哪里来的吗？我们询问了日向教授，他已经找不到它了。”山口在背后偷偷给她比了个大拇指。

虽然这个问题看起来很奇怪，没准下一秒影山教授皱着眉头把这群多管闲事的孩子们轰出去，但这种新生们设想的情况并没有发生，影山非常自然——不知道该说自然还是神经大条——地掏出了自己左胸口袋的手链，说：“哦，你们是说这种吗？这是我送给他的。”

这个手链居然还是一对！新生们集体倒抽了口气。

月岛理智一直保持在线状态，追问：“那手链上的是月光石吗？还是冥想石？”

“是冥想石，玫瑰之渊那边的产物。”影山教授把一切都说出来之后，才觉得这个问题的微妙：“你们问这些做什么？”他怀里的猫头鹰闹钟尖叫起来，机械的仿生闹钟吱吱哇哇乱叫一气，影山赶紧按掉闹钟，把学生们赶走：“不要关心和你们无关的事情。”

“难道您不想日向教授恢复记忆吗？”

影山身边的气压在仁花说出这句话的瞬间肉眼可见地低沉下来，终于有了点他们想象中不好接近的样子。“我当然希望他自己想起来。但这和你们有什么关系？我要出发了，你们安分一点。”

“什么嘛，瞧不起我们。”山口蹲在楼梯口嘟囔着。

仁花：“但我们至少知道了一些事实，我觉得肯定是冥想石的原因......”

月岛一边查看今天下午的课表一边说：“那我们去看看吧？”

“嗯？”另外两个颓废地蹲在楼梯上的人齐齐回头。

“根据其他学生说，日向掉下来第一个赶到现场的就是影山，”月岛居然还做了一个记录本，这点让仁花叹为观止。“日向的手链既然是他送的，那他多半不会落下。魁地奇的那片山坡没有任何遮挡的灌木，虽然也有可能是被学生拿走了，但我更倾向于在空中就被带走了。”

“在空中怎么可能......”

仁花拍了拍栏杆，想到了：“雷鸟！是雷鸟和日向一起冲进乌云的！”

“就是这样。”月岛打了个响指：“今天下午没课，要不要去塔楼看一看？”

虽然说雷鸟看起来跟凶猛，但神奇生物课堂上已经介绍过它的温柔，那是盘旋在霍格沃茨上空的守护者。仁花和山口害怕又兴奋地做出了决定——去！

被瞧不起的话就用事实说话！孩子们这么想着，但真正站到塔楼上的时候，高空的风呼呼地穿过衣袍领口，还有雷鸟的鸣叫都让人胆战心惊，宇内老师最近好像还说过雷鸟有一些不对劲，要是突然发疯也并不是没有可能。于是不知不觉又变成了月岛走在最前面。

“我说我为什么要来多管闲事啊......”月岛抱怨着。

“日向教授毕竟救了我们嘛。看到他有这样的心愿还是想要努力去完成。”仁花这番话一点都没能说服月岛的样子，不过金色短发的高个子还是一脸不情不愿地向上一步步走去。

雷鸟正栖息在塔楼顶部，巨大的翅膀假如展开估计可以把他们都掀下去。好在书本上学到的知识并没有欺骗学生们，三位新生和这只帝王般威严的鸟对视着，屏住呼吸看着那一对铜铃一样的双目，足足僵持了一分钟才发现雷鸟的确毫无恶意。

山口叽哩哇啦地说：“我的天啊！它它它低下头了！！这是可以摸的意思吗？”山口还在和雷鸟小心地互动，仁花就已经看到了悬在塔楼上的手链，大声叫起来：“就是这个！”

手链上的冥想石里面镶嵌着橙红色的花纹，看起来像一朵玫瑰的样子，仁花刚刚伸手去取，就听见雷鸟发出了短暂的鸣叫。一大片乌云一样雾气散开来，耳旁的风声更大了，似乎是雷鸟在扇动着翅膀，但新生们已经什么都不知道了——

***

“啊......”仁花尝试着睁开了眼睛，被刺目的阳光激出了泪水，赶紧把眼睛闭上翻了个身。

旁边是月岛的声音：“你醒了。”

“我看不见东西，我们现在在什么地方？天国吗？巫师死后也会有这种地方吗？”

“我们只是在霍格沃茨的医务室，被裹得像三个大蝉蛹。”月岛没好气地说。

”那是为了防止你们乱动。“清水老师的声音插了进来，带着笑说：”你们 是可真是太乱来了，要不是雷鸟示警后日向赶来救了你们就糟糕了。不过日向也和你们一样躺在隔壁。”

“那我们怎么离开的钟楼？”仁花慢慢地能够睁开一点眼睛了，问道。

“是影山最后赶到了哦。”清水洁子给他们检查过后，又把帘子放下出去了。

仁花还没想通为什么说好要去霍格莫德的影山会重新赶回校园，轻微的响动越发窸窣起来，山口也醒了过来，混混沌沌地说：“天啊我都看到了些什么......”

“可能是冥想石里的记忆被触发了。我也看到了一段日向在魁地奇夺冠的记忆。”月岛说着。

仁花：“啊，我看到了日向和影山教授一起看海来着，很美好的回忆啊。山口你看到了什么？”

山口把脸埋进被子里，瓮声复杂地说：“影山教授和日向教授在湖边接了个吻......他们原来是情侣吗......”

这个猜想虽然从来没有被他们讨论的时候提起过，但实际上已经并不让让人惊讶了。仁花开始担心起来：“我们会不会因为知道太多了被灭口啊！不过如果是这种关系的话，日向教授怎么会一点都不记得影山教授的事情了呢？

”可能是才交往不久？我看到的记忆应该就是上个圣诞节的事情。”

“是因为仿摄魂咒的特性吧。”月岛看起来不高兴极了，充斥着怨气，不过还是好好解释了：“阿兹卡班的摄魂怪能够吸走人们快乐的记忆，冥想石阴差阳错造成的摄魂咒应该也有这种特性，所以日向把影山忘光了。”

“不过现在日向教授应该能够想起来了吧？影山教授肯定也在隔壁了......”仁花坐起来，突然想到了一个念头，说：“我们会不会有加分呢？”

“我们还违反了一堆校规吧.....”

“也是哦。”

他们发出劫后余生的轻松笑声，采光好的房间把阳光都容纳进来，想必隔壁日向翔阳的房间也是这样，能看到窗外的海棠花，还有失而复得的、最为珍贵的记忆，和眼前地心上人。

***END***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //一个小解释：  
> 影山本来是要和日向一起去霍格莫德的（自从日向失忆以后全校老师都致力于让他们待在一起）。但是日向迟迟没有到来，影山用活点地图看到了日向，赶了回去。  
> //没有了！短篇就是真的短篇！也不会有番外。之后会把我一些设定梳理一下作为作话。  
> //真的就是仁花和朋友们的冒险故事呗。
> 
> //爱看不看的乱七八糟设定  
> 这篇短篇的剧情设置非常薄弱，是我补哈利波特的时候脑子一拍的产物，很多设定也并没有具体去用，感觉更像是简单提及了。下面大概写一写这些设定。  
> 【老师】  
> 研磨，魔药课（可以变成猫）  
> 日向，飞天课  
> 影山，黑魔法防御课  
> 猫又，校长  
> 黑尾，变形课  
> 赤苇，魔法史  
> 木兔，魔咒课  
> 宇内天满（就是小巨人），神奇生物保护课  
> 佐久早，占卜课  
> 及川，天文课
> 
> 菅原，学生主管  
> 田中冴子，后勤主管  
> 清水，校医  
> 白布，校医  
> 昼神，校医（是兽医方面哦）
> 
> 【学生】  
> 格兰芬多学院：田中龙之介，西谷  
> 赫奇帕奇学院：列夫，夜久，美华  
> 斯莱特林学院：大将优，二口  
> 拉文克劳学院：宫双子
> 
> 点梗的时候我就去补哈利波特。原著确实比电影丰满很多，电影有时候会有？？？的逻辑断裂感。我对hp的最大感受是背景塑造很好，虽然总感觉有一些说不通的bug但是魔法世界不在乎那些（笑）。  
> 其次是语言，Hp是标准的西方小说语言，很有特点，我看的时候也很受启发。当然我并没能把自己的语言磨练好.....  
> 不过hp的剧情，尤其是前两部，并不能够特别吸引到我。第三部我相对来说就很喜欢，尤其是后半部分，当然也跟我本人喜欢小天狼星有关吧。

**Author's Note:**

> //中短篇，而且叙述视角估计也很离奇，纯粹我想这么写。  
> //虽然用的hp背景，但是我自己可能会加入很多乱七八糟的东西  
> //教授知识的老师统称教授，但学校里还有其他人员（比如图书管理员之类的啦），统称老师，教授是老师的子集。以及这里的一年级新生没有hp里面那么年幼，大概高中生的样子。


End file.
